Fanfiction Academy: Getting a Clue
by onelastchancetodance
Summary: Elizabeth is given a one-day pass to the school of her dreams. But things aren't fun and games when the lessons begin, and the fictional characters she wrote about end up controlling her story instead.


The day begins when Elizabeth rolls out of bed. She skips the bathroom, not even bothering to glance at her reflection because she knows it'll be dreadful, and heads straight to the living room downstairs where her laptop awaits. She lifts up the screen and presses the "on" button, and then dashes quickly over to the kitchen to grab a quick snack while it loads.

She enjoys days like these, when no one is home and she can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants.

After she logs in, she plays some music, turning it to the highest volume and singing along with her favorite singer. She doesn't sound good, but why does it matter? Then, she heads to her e-mail, hoping to see if any of her favorite stories are updated, or if she's gotten a review perhaps.

(FROM: _anonymous _SUBJECT: _Congratulations._)

She stares at the message for a moment, trying to think what it may be. She hesitates for a moment, wondering if it may be spam and the chance of getting a virus itching at her. But in the end, she clicks on it.

(_Hello LizzieLovesYa,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Fanfiction Academy for a day. There, you will be able to work with some familiar characters and learn new writing techniques and tips. _

_We hope you are interested._

_If so, please click here. If not, feel free to delete this message and carry on. _

- _The staff of Fanfiction Academy_)

Elizabeth thinks this is a scam, or maybe a prank. After all, the sender used her Fanfiction penname instead of her real name. She contemplates deleting the e-mail and continue writing, but something bugs her about it. She really, really wants to learn how to write better, and maybe this is her opportunity.

The worst thing that could happen is getting a virus, right?

She clicks on the link, and suddenly, things become surreal.

She's at a school. The thought horrifies her and she wonders how she got there to begin with. She looks around for any other students or staff members, but realizes, _Duh, it's summer. No one's going to be here. _

Or, at least, no one is _supposed _to be here.

She is about to leave when someone enters through the door.

"Hi, Elizabeth," comes a soft but strong voice. Elizabeth has never heard this voice anywhere, but it's familiar. She turns around slowly and sees a girl standing there, just a little older than herself, her hair tied up in a neat pony-tail. She's wearing a simple outfit: jeans and a t-shirt. Elizabeth knows this girl - they've never met, but she knows her.

"Amy..."

"I'm glad you recognize me," Amy says, smiling. "I'm not wearing my 'usual attire', I suppose."

Elizabeth flushes, knowing what Amy is talking about. The Amy Elizabeth writes about - the one in her stories - wears fancy dresses and too much jewelry. "I-"

Amy just holds her hand up. "It's fine," she says reassuringly. "I've been written as much worse." She walks over to a desk and stares at the papers there for a moment. "You write Amian? What's that?"

"Amy and Ian," Elizabeth tells her, red in the face. "You really don't know about it?" She figures that a girl who knows how others portray her in stories should know she's in a very popular pairing in the archive.

Amy flushes, looking down, embarrassed. "Right..." she murmurs, putting the papers away slowly. "I'll never get used to that," she laughs nervously, causing Elizabeth to tilt her head in curiosity. "Have you ever been unwillingly paired up with someone you hate before?" she asks, glancing over at Elizabeth suddenly.

"No!" the young writer exclaims in surprise.

"Exactly," Amy says. "That is why I will never get used to it."

Elizabeth blinks. "I didn't say..."

"But you were thinking it." Amy gives her a pointed look.

"How did you...?"

Amy smiles, sitting in a desk and tilting her body towards Elizabeth. "We're no longer in your world, Elizabeth. This is _our _world now. You can't control us, but we can control you. We know your every thought before you think it, and every move before you do it."

"But I thought this was a school!" Elizabeth protests, not fond of the idea. "You guys are supposed to teach me, not control me!" She's outraged at being betrayed by someone she thought she knew so well.

"We will," Amy tells her reassuringly. "But this is the only way. After all, fangirls are very stubborn sometimes." Elizabeth is about to protest but there is a knock at the door. Amy glances over at it and smiles. "There's your first teacher." She stands up and walks over to the door, opening it wide. "Good luck," she says before walking out.

And in walked another character Elizabeth knows very well.

"What's up?" Dan's excited voice comes. "Name's Dan, and I'll be teacher numero uno."


End file.
